Freesias
by The-Bat-Girl
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were 6. As their feelings for each other change and grow something happens that tears apart their lives. Edward is a human and there is no such thing as werewolves. Rated T just in case, R&R please
1. Chapter 1: DIY

**A/N: Hello! I have decided to create another story!!! Yay for me! For those of you reading Silent Pulse I am carrying on with it! This has just been in my head for ages! So here we go! Chapter 1 of Freesias! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamer - by the way I do not own ANYTHING to do with twilight, except for the extra charcters that I let them mingle with!**

_

* * *

_

_Ding – Dong _

The sound of the doorbell made me jump, since my room quiet, except for the sound of the wind outside me window, letting fresh air flow around the room.

My dad, Charlie, answered it and I heard murmured hellos being exchanged. I looked at the clock on me bedside table, 11 o'clock, right on time as usual.

"Bella," I heard Charlie call from downstairs, "Edward here, and I'm going out with Billy now."

"Alright," I called back as I heard Edward's soft footsteps as he climbed the stairs. I placed down one final piece of newspaper before flying over to the door to answer it. There stood me best friend, Edward Mason.

We had known each other since we were 6. We had both gone on almost all the fishing trips our fathers had arranged, coming to dreary old forks to meet up with their other friend, Billy Black, for the summer. But at least I had Edward; he was my sunshine in forks, as I used to call him. But eventually it became harder to g on the trips, since we had started to get more homework now that we had started high school. We both lived in forks now, so I could see my dad more often and because Edward parents had wanted to be closer to family.

"Hey," Edward said, smiling my favourite crooked smile. It never failed to melt my heart, how cliché having a crush on my best friend.

"Hey!" I answered grinning back, "come on, we should get started," I noticed that he was laden with paint and bags, so I stepped forward to take them. An involuntary blush crept up my face as I realised why I hadn't taken them sooner, I was too preoccupied with his face. Once I had taken some of his load I walked into my bedroom and sat them down on my floor.

When I had moved back here, my room was still the same yellow that it had been when I had left, years ago with my mother. So I had recently enlisted the help of Edward top help redecorate my childish room. He had convinced me to paint it a dark blue because he said that it looked lovely with my pale skin. I had blushed furiously at that.

- - - - - - - Two Hours Later - - - - - - - -

We had finally finished after two hours of hard labour and laughter. My old ratty clothes were now donned with blue and white paint splodges, as were Edward's. We stood back admiring our work. My double bed was now covered in neatly folded bark blue sheets and the walls were all white, with the exception of the one that held the window, that was dark blue as well. My desk, wardrobe and rocking chair were all the same dark wood, as well as the news papered floor, that was a slightly lighter shade.

"Its still missing something," Edward said from beside me, I looked up at him quizzically, "A, I remember!" He walked over to the last two bags, that rested on my desk, and took something out of the first.

The first was a beautiful frosted glass vase and a water bottle. He gently placed the vase on the desk and poured the contents of the bottle into it. Out of the other bag he produced a bouquet of flowers. My favourite flower, freesias.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like it??? Reviwe the story if its worth carrying on! Have a fab week!**

**Holly :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Computer Communication

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here!!!!! Celebrate! Its kinda crap though!**

**Disclamer for last chapter and this one - Twilight. No. Own.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Computer Communication

Edward - It's my birthday in 6 days! says:

Hey Bells!

Bella – Blue, blue midnight blue. That's the colour of my room! says:

Hi Edward! Thanks again for the flowers! They make look even better!

Edward - It's my birthday in 6 days! says:

Your welcome, freesias just remind me of you

Bella – Blue, blue midnight blue. That's the colour of my room! says:

Did you know that they were my favourite flower?

Edward - It's my birthday in 6 days! says:

Of course! I know you just as well as yourself

Bella – Blue, blue midnight blue. That's the colour of my room! says:

Yeah and im a leprechaun

Edward - It's my birthday in 6 days! says:

Really?! I thought you were Bella?

Bella – Blue, blue midnight blue. That's the colour of my room! says:

Whatever! I know you just as well as yourself too!

Edward - It's my birthday in 6 days! says:

Wanna bet?

Bella – Blue, blue midnight blue. That's the colour of my room! says:

Yeah!

Edward - It's my birthday in 6 days! says:

You'll see! Be prepared!

Bella – Blue, blue midnight blue. That's the colour of my room! says:

The test will begin tomorrow! Anyway those flowers make me sleepy! I cant resist the call of sleep any longer! See you tomorrow!

Edward - It's my birthday in 6 days! says:

Lol! Yep see you!

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Can I get 11 for the next chappie!?!?!?!?!?!? Have a nice week!**

**Holly :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Better Than You

**A/N: Hey! Well here is the next chapter! Sorrry I havnt calrified this yet but throughout this story Eddie is a Mason!!!! Hes not a vampire! AndJake may be make a tiny appearence! Woop (I guess!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Better Than You

Bella's POV 

Edward and I had been quizzing each other for hours now, and as we arrived at our lunch table, we weren't about to stop.

"My Favourite gemstone?" I asked him raising my pizza to my mouth.

"Easy, emerald." He laughed at my shocked expression. "And mine?"

"You don't have one," I said, he rolled his eyes and muttered something about liking chocolate though, a pink blush started to creep onto my cheeks, "Favourite Debussy singer?"

"Claire du lune," He stated.

"And yours is the same. Favourite flower?"

"Freesia and mine?"

"I … I don't know!" I said sadly, I had finally lost.

"Its freesia by the way, just in case you wanted to know." His eyes glazed over for a moment, making me blush more deeply, before coming back to reality. I looked down at the table, hiding from his beautiful gaze, and I suddenly felt someone's stare boring into me. I looked up cautiously up at Edward thinking it was him, but instead he was talking to Ben about a badly dubbed martial arts film. A confused expression passed over my face as I looked around the cafeteria.

I met the curious eyes of Alice Cullen, sitting with her family across the cafeteria. The Cullen's were always so mysterious. They were all adopted, though they all looked slightly the same, despite their varying hair colours. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, twins in the senior year, had the same blonde hair, Rosalie's waving down to the small of her back and Jasper's short, only to the tips of his ears.

Meanwhile Emmett, a huge guy, almost bear like, with long curly hair and Alice, a small pixy-like girl with short spiky hair that stuck out in all directions, both had the same black hair colour. Though they all had golden eyes and snow white skin. I had seen their father once before, after Edward and I had decided to go tree climbing in his back yard one day and me being me, I fell out off one breaking my leg in the process. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had looked the same as well, golden eyed and snowy skinned. Oh! I had nearly forgotten the most important part, though I have no idea how that could be possible, they were all extremely beautiful.

Edward and I were the only ones in the whole of the student body who had even had a proper conversation with one of the Cullen's, or to be on good terms with them. Well at least Alice and Dr. Cullen. I sat next to Alice in Spanish and English and Edward next to her in Trig.

I saw Carlisle, their father, so often that we were on first name terms.

I smiled timidly back at the curious Alice and she positively beamed back. Suddenly she turned to Emmett, who she was sitting next to, and said something to him. The next time Alice grinned back at me, Emmett joined in.

I kept my timid smile plastered on my face as I turned to face Edward. He was staring at me, looking as confused as I felt. I just shrugged and carried ion with our everlasting trivia, questions filling my mind. Why had they been so happy that I smiled and why had Alice been so interested in me in the first place?

* * *

**A/N: Oh! What is that about?!?!? Well you wont find out for a while! Well thanks for reviwing and can I have 20 reviwes in all?!?!?!?!?!?! So have a nice week! I really would appreciate it if any of you are avalible as a beta!**

**Holly :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Eddie!

**A/N: I mannaged to nick the computer so I have finshed the chapter sooner than expected! Read and Enjoy! The song for this is Happy Birthday! by The Beatels!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: ME.NO.OWN**

* * *

Bella's POV

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Eddie!

The rest of the school week passed without anything happening, though Alice was talking to me A LOT more than usual and Lauren's hatred of me, I blamed that on the fact that Edward's birthday was just around the corner. S today my mood had been uplifted by the simple mention of the date. The 20th of June, Edward's B-Day, was one of the best days of the year, when I could spend lots of money and time on his present and give him a kiss on the cheek, doing both without looking too suspicious.

After about six years of thing like this, I still mentally kicked myself for how stupid and cliché it sounded.

Today, in honour of Edward's birthday, most of the gang was going out to the movies and then to dinner; Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, Jacob, Abbie, Edward and I. I had no idea what we were going to do with all the wrapping paper and Presents Edward would revive. We would probably shove them in a bag and then into the trunk of his car, after a while he would probably invite me round to watch the movies and eat all the candy or whatever his presents were.

I was now nearly ready to go, I was dressed in a blue fishnet top that Jessica had forced me to buy along with black skinny jeans, I also was wearing a leather jack that I loved. I slipped my feet into some black pumps and looked back in the mirror, at my wavy hair; I had wanted to do something special with it but failed miserably.

I heard a car horn sounding from outside and automatically knew it was Edward. I quickly checked my bag, MP3; check; Mobile phone; check; money; check. I picked up Edward's carefully wrapped present off my midnight blue bed, slung my bag over my shoulder and ran-tripped down the stairs. I rushed-tripped into the living room to say goodbye to Charlie, rush-tripped to the door and opened it the find a silver Volvo waiting for me. I ran, ignoring the light mist that settled on my clothes and slid into the backseat of the car next to Abbie.

-----(This is where it stopped last time!)-----

"Happy Birthday Eddie!" I sung, reaching around the headrest to kiss him on the cheek. My heart fluttered, "Hey Jake, hey Abbie!" I greeted them both.

Jake and Abbie were both currently a couple, and they loved each other dearly. Jacob was very tall, his skin a coppery colour and his hair jet black. Abbie was A LOT smaller, about up to Jake's shoulder – same height as me, with short highlighted brown hair and green eyes. They were both adorable together, both breaking out into a shy smile when either of the entered the room.

"How come, he gets a kiss and I don't," wined Jacob from the passenger seat," Its my birthday too!"

"Whatever. I'm not stupid I know its not your birthday," I said rolling my eyes, " Just because I show affection to another male doesn't mean I don't love you! Anyway you've got your girlfriend to kiss you, not me." I was slightly annoyed that my kiss on the cheek had gone unnoticed, though hoping that my comment sound teasing.

We arrived t the movies with plenty of time to spare, our movie being at 5 o'clock. As we entered the building we saw the rest of the gang, accompanied with a few unwanted visitors.

"What the hell is Lauren doing here?" I hissed, nudging Edward who still hadn't seen her.

"Shit," he muttered as Lauren spotted him, running over and flinging herself on him.

"Eddie! You're finally here! Happy birthday Eddie!" She said putting on a spectacular plastic smile as she thrust her gift at him. "Here, this is for you! I had it shipped from New York!"

This was going to be one long night.

* * *

**A/N: I hate Lauren and cant wait for her to be casted in Twilight so I can print out the picture of the actor playing her and use it as a dart board! (The same for you too Jessica, Mike and Tyler!) What do you think about bringing Alice&Jasper's and Rosalie&Emmett's storys into the future? I could make a trillogy of them with Freesias! **

**Read and Review! Have a fab week!**

**Holly :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy And A Party

**A/N: And so the beginning of the Lauren/Bella battle begins! Lauren makes a complete asshole out of herself! **

**Enjoy her stupidity!**

**Disclamer: ME.NO.OWN!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Jealousy and a party: a deadly mixture

Bella's POV (As Usual)

We eventually got into the movie with hardly any time to spare. Lauren had worn a very low cut top and was basically thrusting her chest at Edward. He had mouthed to me 'Help!' a couple of times and I had just laughed, trying hard to hide my jealousy, I instantly obliged.

We were now settled as the adverts started. I was now sitting next to Edward, Angela and Ben on the other side; Jacob and Abbie next to Edward; Jessica and Mike behind Angela and Ben; leaving Tyler behind me and Lauren behind Edward. I was hyper aware that Tyler was leaning over my shoulder trying to look down my shirt and that Lauren was flirting with Edward from behind him.

"Edward," I said nodding pointedly at Tyler and his prying eyes, "Do you think I could borrow your jumper? Im _really cold!" _Trying to stress the importance of the situation, hugging myself, causing Tyler's eyes to widen. Edward's eyes narrowed and he thrust his jacket at me, just as the adverts started to role. What happened next surprised me, as the lights dimmed to almost blackness my heart rate sped up and the urge to touch Edward was almost overwhelming.

Half an hour into the movie a bomb exploded unexpectedly, making me jump and grab Edwards's hand.

"Sorry," I muttered when I realised what I had done. I tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Its okay," he chuckled and started to rub soothing circles on my hand.

Halfway through the movie Tyler and Lauren started to make out, at full volume. At regular intervals Lauren would theatrically kick the back of Edward's seat causing him to lurch forward and glare at a grinning Lauren.

"Excuse me dear but could you turn down the volume?" asked an old lady sitting three seats away from them. Lauren opened her mouth to create a witty reply when three boys interrupted her.

"Yeah! Why don't you get a room?"

"A life would be more appropriate!"

"Ha-ha! You really do need a proper love life!"

"Whatever," Lauren muttered scowling at the old dear and muttering 'bitch'. She quickly hiked up her bra, of which her boobs were almost falling out of, and pulled up her shirt before turning back to the moving figures on the screen.

- - - - - An Hour Later - - - - -

The movie was great, at least that what I thought, everyone else was kissing most of the way through it. Lauren was still scowling from the comments she earned from her award winning make out session with Tyler.

As she was walking out of the door to the movie theatre she accidentally tripped and dropped her bucket of popcorn.

Oops!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her perfectly manicured hand. As she bent down to pick up revealing a red lacy thong. From beside me Edward let out something like a retching noise, disgusted at the sight, Jacob, Maddie and I were just laughing hysterically. What had pushed us over the edge was the little kid who was standing in front of Lauren with an awed and surprised expression on his face.

"Wow," he said, seeing as Lauren's bests were almost in his face, scaring his innocent mind forever.

"Scram you little rat!" she snarled, "I'm not putting on a show for you!" he ran for his life. Lauren straitened up smiling plastically, "Let's go to the restaurant.

- - - - At The Restaurant - - - -

After what seemed like an hour of Lauren trying to arrange us so the at she was next to Edward, we all gave up. Edward pulled Jacob and me on both sides of him, to try and hide from Lauren, though she just sat opposite him.

The waiter came and asked us if we wanted to order something soon after sending us into frenzy of chatting, asking if such and such wanted to share or if there were any deals. Lauren knew what she wanted strait away.

"I would like spaghetti bolognaise, and make the spaghetti loooong," she said exaggerate the long bit, and batting her eyelashes at Edward. The waitress looked at her like she had five heads. I picked the first thing on the menu, mushroom pasta, and coke, Edward had the same.

The food had come little over a quarter of an hour ago now, and Lauren was making even more of an idiot out of herself. She was trying to eat seductively, though failing miserably, twisting the spaghetti around her fork and truing to eat it alluringly. She was now currently lifting the fork to her mouth when a string of spaghetti slipped off it and fell on her shirt, hanging on the v of her shirt, every time she moved it would wobble and swing making Edward, Jacob, Abbie and I snigger.

Eventually after we had finished dinner and Jess had pointed out the spaghetti we started to open the presents, stuffing the wrapping paper in a huge plastic bag. When it came to my present I strangely started to feel nervous, wondering if my present seemed lame or stupid and he would laugh. The emerald green bag was passed over to him and he smiled, knowing that it was mine instantly; we had a long tradition of wrapping each other presents with paper the same colour of each others eyes. He delved into the paper searching for the object within and pulled out a black envelope with his name written on it in my scruffy hand writing. He opened it to find a simple card that said 'Happy Birthday!' in big, bold colourful letters, inside I had written:

_Dear Edward,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, 18 YEAR OLD!_

_And so comes the fateful day when you get a year older, its so sad! Little Eddie is growing up! What happened to that 7 year old I once knew! Did he grow up!? No he couldn't possibly …_

_Your friend, _

_Bella xx_

_P.S. As an extra present I am giving you free reign of what I do on Sunday (tomorrow) and make me do all the boyish stuff you have wanted me to do before which I refused to do. Have fun, you only get this choice once!_

Edward laughter sounded after he had read the first few words. He pulled out a big dark brown leather photo album next with 'FRIENDS' printed in large black letters on the front. Inside were numerous pictures of Edward and his friends, thought most of them were of him and me, us all smiling and in silly poses or situations. His smile widened as his finders ran over the familiar faces captured in the memory.

"Thank you," he said honestly, leaning over to kiss my on the cheek, "It's great." I blushed crimson.

"Oh well, let's get on with the next presents," Lauren insisted thrusting a gift wrapped in silver paper. "Open." She commanded. Edward shrugged and started to rip off the paper, revealing another silver parcel and a framed sighed 50 cent picture.

"Lauren I hate 50 cent?!" Edward said, confused at why she would give him it.

"Of course you don't silly! Everyone likes 50 cent … right?" she looked around at the others, looking for support and finding none. Edward opened the small gift to find wrapped in a holographic silver man thong.

"What the …"

"I thought we could wear it when," her voice dropped to a barley audible whisper, though she hadn't time to finish her sentence because I was already heading around the table and grabbing her by her long white-blond hair.

"That's it I've had enough," by now we were at the entrance, " You are such a bitch and I cant stand to see you make an ass out of yourself and longer, meanwhile spoiling our night so why doing you go and off!" I then shoved her out the door followed by her shiny bitch purse.

Silence reigned for a long moment before our table erupted into cheers of 'The witch has gone! Hooray!', soon the whole restaurant was cheering with them. Jessica and Tyler sped past me, trying to get to their 'master'. I smiled slightly as I made my way back to our table, blushing crimson once again.

* * *

**A/N: You like? I seriously think I am loosing my eyesight! I couldn't see the road signs as I was going down the moterway! I DON'T WANT GLASSES! THEY DON'T SUITE ME! Ah well, I'll have to get them sometime!**

**OH! Check out my friend Abbie's story - Every Last Breath - its really good, if not a bit tradgic!**

**Have a fab week! Next chapter will be fab, the action begins!**

**Holly :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Heavenly

**A/N: I"M SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I COULDNT GET ON UNTILL NOW! SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Disclamer: ME.NO.OWN!**

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" said a voice. My brain worked in double time to try and figure out who it was, searching through the little cabinet in my brain that held information.

"Edward?" I asked groggily ... wait Edward? "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?!?!" I half shouted, sitting bolt up right, my eyes snapping open. There he sat, as handsome as ever and chuckling lightly.

"Silly Bella. Didn't you know, its 8:30!" he replied, waiting for me to catch on and remember me mistake ," Remember last night? I told you that I wanted to use me present and take you hiking? I told you I wanted to show you something?" I gasped when and started to apologize , Edward started to laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" I repeated again and alerted to rush around the room finding something to wear.

"Its fine, Bella! I knew that you were going to be asleep anyway." Was that a blush I just saw on his face.

"You know me to well."

"Maby," he laughed , "Just get ready, bring a swimsuit, its hot outside for once! I'll be downstairs.

After about ten minuets of trying to find a decent outfit for hiking, I settled on a simple white t-shirt with John, Paul, Gorge, Ringo written on it in big black bold writing. I found a pair of old trainers at the back of my wardrobe and a blue one piece swimsuit at the back of me draws.

"Ready!" I shouted, racing down the stairs to the lounge where Edward was.

----- A long time later! -----

"Stop it!" I shouted for the hundredth time today.

The meadow that the hiking path had taken us to was truly amazing. A little piece of heaven, especially with Edward. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The abnormally sunny day had intensified it, a light zephyr ruffled the grass and made the multicolored flowers sway gracefully. The warm sun rays made the river sparkle , its cold waters flowing over the rocks on its bed. The water was a nice change to the hot summers day, though I didn't appreciate Edwards insistent splashing. I had been spending the past half and hour trying to escape from him, though I didn't really want to.

"Thats it," I shouted, holding my hands up in surrender ,"I'm getting out!" I stumbled to the bank of the river and crawled up the bank but not before Edward had leaped out and started to chase me.

"You can't get away that easily!" he laughed as he chased me, while I squealed half in delight and half in excitement. After a minute or so of laughing and chasing I (being Bella Swan) tripped, binging Edward down with me. He landed on top of me and started to laugh again. The laughter soon died and a soft sparkle came into his Emerald eyes.

He hesitated slightly before pressing his smooth warm lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Once agian I am sorry! Next chapter I shall include a spoiler! Yay! I'm just going to have my tea but I heed you all to review! I want 10 before I even THINK about updating! So review!**

**Holly :)**

**P.S. go see Jumper! Its a GREAT movie so go see it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tits and Ass

**A/N: Hey! This chapter is up so soon because I'm ill! And you lot rock! At the moment I am sooo pissed off because Paramore is playing and my mum wont let me go! ARG! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ME.NO.OWN**

* * *

Chapter 7: Tits and Ass!

Bella's POV

Throughout Monday Edward and I encountered many hostile stares and glares as we walked hand and hand through the corridors. It seemed as though every one was jealous, that is except for the Cullen's, Hale's,Angels and Ben, they were the only ones who congratulated us and weren't surprised when they saw our silent announcement.

Lauren hadn't attached me yet and so I wasn't surprised that she came up to me when I was shoving my books in my locker before going to meat Angela, Ben and Edward in the lunch hall.

"Well if it isn't bitchy Bella." Laurens shrill voice broke through the lunchtime clamor as she neared where I was standing. Some people stopped, sensing a good fight and boy were they going to get one!

"Oh, well if it isn't the three blond bimbos!" **(A/N: No offense intended to blonds, I'm blond too.) **I retorted on seeing that Lauren's fellow dummies, Chelsea and Alexia, were accompanying her. I almost laughed when I saw them because they were all dressed identically but in different colors.

"Whatever you like weirdo! Just because your like so jealous that I'm like going to get Edward!"

"Not meaning to be so possessive but I already have him."

"Because you like stole him from me! He like is mine! Besides," she said sticking out her huge chest," How could he resist me?"

"Easily." I replied, earning a laugh from the crowd.

"Excuse me? Like what did you like say?"

"I said that he could resist you easily. I mean who would want to date real life Barbie? With your plastic bum, bras ten sizes to big for you and oddly shaped nose, I think EVERYONE could resist you, little miss Barbie," she was gob smacked, I don't think that anyone

had spoken to her like that, "Now if you will excuse me I shall take my leave." And with that I started to skip to the lunch hall singing: **(A/N: Yes its an actual song! I changed the words a bit though.)**

"Tits and ass"

"Got herself a fancy pair"

"Tightened up the deréair"

"She bought the nose with it"

"All that goes with it!"

I could still hear the crowds raucous laughter ringing in my ears for ages after that. Angela, Ben and Edward had all heard about the fight and congratulated me on my success. Edward had gone to get some food when Alice came over, surprising us slightly.

"Hey Alice, what brings you here?" I asked as she gracefully perched herself on the plastic bench.

"Hey guys! I just came over to let you know that," she took a deep exaggerated breath before counting things off her fingers, " you are pregnant with Edward, Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric, you are a stripper, hooker and a lap dancer. Oh and you are taking every drug known to man at the moment." By the time she was finished we were all in hysterics, Alice grinning with us.

"Thanks Alice, your a really good friend." She was my friend, right? At the sound of me calling her a friend her grin widened and she lent caught me up in a enthusiastic hug.

" Any time Bella, it was a pleasure to bring you the news of what you do in your spare time! Cya later!" she laughed before getting up and rejoining her family.

It was strange but thought I didn't hang out with her all the time or go over to her house, I regarded her as a special friend almost as if she was my sister.

Little did I know that in the near future she would be just that, my sister.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about deleting my other story Silent Remembrance because the ideas are not flowing! Anyway I am going to up my request of 10 reviews to 15! **

**Competition:**

**Yes you heard me! Answer the questions correctly and you will receive a sneak peek to the story! **

**1) Which Twilight character says this **_**"Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet on thy beauty"?**_

**2) Name all four members of the Red Hot Chili Peppers. (their first names)**

**3) In which Twilight series book is Sam Uley first introduced?**

**Hope those aren't to hard for you! The RHCP one is a bit random but oh well. **

**Good Luck!**

**Holly :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Sitting With Outcasts

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ME.NO.OWN!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sitting with Outcasts

Bella's POV

About 60 of the school population thought that Lauren's roomers were totally true, 31 weren't sure what to think but still steered clear of me and the other 9 thought they were a load of crap. However much I ignored them thought, I had to admit that they had impacted on my life a lot. I would no longer sit with all my friends, now only Angela, Ben and Edward would sit anywhere near me. It was a pain in the ass and I officially thought that I would scream.

Today it was even worst, because Ben and Ang were both ill, so it was just Edward and me sitting together probably on the end of a lone table that nobody sat at, one that was probably disgraced. As Edward and I exited the line it was that bench tat I saw, lonely and derelict, with a sign saying 'BELLA' in huge luminous writing. I sighed and started to walk towards it when a pair of franticly waving hands caught my attention. I looked over to find that Alice Cullen was standing on hr seat and waving for Edward and I to come over. I looked up at Edward who was standing beside me and noticed that he had seen her too. He shrugged at my confused look and started to proceed towards the Cullen's new lunch table.

"Hey! You looked a bit lost so I thought you might like to sit with us today." A beaming Alice said gesturing towards the two empty seats beside her. I smiled great fully and took my place beside her.

"Thanks Alice! Aren't you hungry?" I asked noticing the empty spaces in front of them. Something about my comment must have been funny because Alice, Emmett and Jasper all looked like they were holding back laughter. Rosalie was just sitting there looking at her stunning reflection in her mirror.

"Anyway we were just talking about the upcoming dance, you going with anyone?" Alice said, launching into conversation.

"I'm not sure yet,

"I said hoping that Edward would ask me soon, "But at least the roomers will stop any unwanted admirers form asking me." Alice laughed lightly.

"Yeah you have a point there! But I don't think that Emmett will be allowed to come!" Alice said, bursting into sudden laughter.

"What?"

"Yeah, Esme was real mad at him last night." Jasper said, surprising me slightly at his sudden excitement for the conversation. "He nearly blew up the whole house!"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, my hand flying to my mouth in surprise.

"You cant blame me, I only anted to have a movie marathon!" said Emmett defensively, putting on a little pout.

"Em people don't usually want to watch all sixteen movies at one time on sixteen different TV screens and plug all those sixteen screens into one plug hole with loads of extensions!" Jasper said.

"I only just stopped him in time!" Alice said.

"I would have loved to see that! How did your mom take it?" Edward asked, a crooked grin gracing his face.

"She went ape! Mom banned him from using his jeep for a month!" Jasper howled sending us into a crazy laughing mode.

We went on to talk about the worst punishment we had ever gotten, Emmett winning by far with 10 months of being grounded. It was so fun being with the Cullen's, and even after a while Rosalie joined in, showing that she wasn't as mean as she looked. When the bell rang we all groaned and reluctantly stood up to leave.

"You'll sit with us tomorrow, wont you Bells, Edward?" Emmett asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Of course!" I said enthusiastically, " I wouldn't want to let you down!" I hadn't had so much fun in ages.

* * *

**A/N: So what you think! What is wrong with you people! Only a couple of you knew all the anwsers! Ah! You don't get the spoiler! Though it wasnt a good one! Just in case you havn't noticed I have posted a new one-shot story, and only got 2 reviews for it! I'm insulted! Check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Have a great Mothers Day ( for England ) tomorrow!**

**Holly :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Dance With Me?

**A/N: Okay this is abit late but oh well. Fior those of you who got the spoiler, that was for the future! The song for this chapter is kind of Franklin by Paramore, it dosn't suit it but oh well it is a fab song!**

**Disclaimer: ME.NO.OWN!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dance With Me?

Bella's POV

"Next question, (x 3)(x 6)." I asked Edward as we lay side by side on his bed, completing our homework. Very romantic.

"x² 9x 18," He answered quickly before his voice turned winy, "I'm bored, can't we take a brake?" I rolled my eyes, it was just like him to totally trash his 'no brakes' rule. I smiled in spite of myself and placed our numerous books on the floor before snuggling up with Edward, leaning on his bed's headboard.

Edward's bedroom was one of the places I treasured most. Three of the walls were painted half-white half-black, the remaining wall in the painted in the exact shade as his eyes. One of the walls was home to an amazingly large collection of posters that covered every inch of it. They ranged from Muse to David Bowie to a huge one of H.I.M. The stereo was now playing Paramore's Franklin quietly in the background and my lips started to silently sing the words.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked, his jewel like eyes sparkling . He got off the bed and offered me his hand, which I gladly look, smiling brightly.

**_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_**

We sang in harmony together as we twirled around his spacious room, though clumsily thanks

to me. Edward pressed his lips to my neck, disturbing my thought process slightly, causing me to stumble over the words. His warm lips made a trail to my ear where his whispered softly into it "Will you go to the dance with me?"

It took me half a second to answer, "Well of course! I thought you would never ask!"

He chuckled lightly and I snuggled closer into his embrace. My heart was flying in my chest and I felt giddy. I lifted my head slightly and looked into his lovely eyes, getting incredibly lost in them. Our heads tilted forward slightly and our lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later that afternoon, as I was checking my e-mails, my cell phone started to ring.

_**Alice in wonderland, wonderland**_

_**Alice in wonderland, wonderland**_

"Hey Alice!" I smiled, well she would pick that as my ring tone for her.

"Hey Bella! Have you been asked to the dance yet? I've got hundreds of e-mails from people not brave enough to say it to my face. Emmett probably gave the address to them." She answered.

"Um, yeah ..." I answered, blushing slightly.

"Who?!?!?"

"Edward."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Alice screamed excitedly, "I knew it! Emmett thats $50 if you don't mind!"

"You made a bet?"

"Yeah, we usually do. I told Em that he would ask you out today, he said tomorrow. You did say yes right?"

"Of course! Strait away, I am dating him you know!"

"Thats another 50!" I heard Emmett groan in the background.

"You coming to school tomorrow?" I said laughing, though I doubted it because they weren't at school today.

"Nah, sorry. We are out camping at the moment, but I will see you soon!  
"

"Okay dokey! See ya soon!"

"Bye!" Alice said cheerly and the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: You like?? This chapter is a bit random but do I care ... NO! So Alice knows Edward and Bella are going to the dance together, and I think everyone might know what that means!!!! **

**Have a fab week!**

**Holly :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Invitation

**A/N: The chapters are in double digits! YAY! So here you are! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: ME.NO.OWN**

* * *

Chapter 10: Invitation

Alice the Pixie says:

Hey Bella!

Bella might not be here.. Finally its Friday says:

Hi Alice! How come your home so early?

Alice the Pixie says:

Well the weather was crap and out tents flooded. A bear ate our food as well.

Bella might not be here.. Finally its Friday says:

Oh poor you!

Alice the Pixie says:

Well its more like poor Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle they are still there!

Bella might not be here.. Finally its Friday says:

LOL! 

Alice the Pixie says:

Yeah! I was thinking ...

Bella might not be here.. Finally its Friday says:

What ...

Alice the Pixie says:

Well since you are going to the dance ... CANYOUCOMETOSLEEPOVERANDWECANGOSHOPPINGTOGETYOUADRESSCUZYOUNEEDONE?

Bella might not be here.. Finally its Friday says:

WTF!

Alice the Pixie says:

CAN YOU COME TO SLEEPOVER AND WE CAN GO SHOPPING TO GET YOU A DRESS CUZ YOU NEED ONE?

Bella might not be here.. Finally its Friday says:

Yeah Charlie says yes! What time?

Alice the Pixie – Cant wait for the sleepover! says: 

Ummmm, can you come over at 10? I'll send youi directions in a e-mail its simpler! 

Bella might not be here.. Finally its Friday says:

I cant wait! Sorry I'v got to go bye!

Alice the Pixie – Cant wait for the sleepover! says: 

Okay see you tomorrow!

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will not be the sleepover, insted it will be a tiny supprise, though it depends on how you view it... Sorry that I posted this chappie a bit late, I was doing a showcase Saturday and Sunday!**

**Have a fab week!**

**Holly :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Inevitable

**A/N Hellooo! I've been waiting to do this chapter for a long time, its in Alice's POV! This chapter dose contain a fair amount of swareing. THIS IS NOT THE SHOPPING TRIP/SLEEPOVER!**

**Disclaimer: ME.NO.OWN **

* * *

Chapter 11: Inevitable

Alice's POV

I lifted my head slightly, looking up at the brilliant white ceiling of my bedroom. As I lay on the couch I contemplated the situation I was in, and it was a very difficult one at that. When I had seen the vision of Edward, I had told them right away. This time it was different, entirely so, because it was one more person that was added to the list of the eternal damned. I sighed, shifting slightly and propping myself up on my arm. Though however important the problem was, I couldn't help but feel exited at the fact Bella was coming round tomorrow. It would be a nice change, having a friend outside of the family, someone that didn't treat us differently because of the way we looked. Rosalie wouldn't be to happy about that though.

I sighed again and wrenched myself away from me spot on the couch, knowing that it was time to tell the rest of the family. I exited my room, pausing to knock on Rose's door saying 'Family meeting' before descending the stairs. My hand rested on the banister, feeling all the crevices and dips in the wood. I entered the kitchen, smiling at Esme while she baked cakes and cookies for Carlisle's hospital's bake sale.

"Family meeting, can you call the boys?" I asked, before exiting again and walking into the dinning room. Rosalie was already there, a pot of red nail polish in her hand while the painted the other. 

Esme soon entered, her mobile in her hand. She took the seat next to me and placed the phone on the table. She pressed the speed dial number for Carlisle's phone and the room was filled by the loud dialing tone.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered, his calm voice crackling slightly.

"Family meeting," I answered, and I heard shuffling around coming from the phone.

"Ready." Carlisle's voice came from the speaker once more.

"Okay everyone, we _will_ be going to the dance this year." Rosalie smiled and nodded before carrying on her task of painting her nails. 

"Is that all you had to say?! I was so close o getting a grizzly, but I had to leave it so you could say that!" Emmett's usually low voice rose to an unnatural high.

"No, Emmett, thats not all. The other thing is that um ... I invited Bella over for a sleepover." I said timidly.

"WHAT!" Rosalie shrieked "How selfish of you! Didn't you think before asking her! She might endanger our family! We might endanger her!"

"Alice, love, she has a point." My husband's lovely voice floated from the speaker. "What about my blood lust?"

"What, silly, you think I didn't think of that? I had a vision and everything will be fine!"

"I will not, under any circumstances have that filthy little human IN MY HOUSE!"

"It's not your choice."

"Yes it is and..."

"Silence Rosalie. She is not just a human, she is Alice's friend." Esme said calmly with an authoritative air in her voice. "And I will not have you saying that about her."

"I will say whatever I want. She is a stupid little bitchy human who is going to fuck up my life! She is a stupid bitch!" Rosalie's clod voice rose considerably in volume.

"Watch your mouth!" Esme scolded.

"Why should I, you know I'm right!"

"She'll be one of us soon!" I half screamed, silencing Esme's answer to Rosalie's ranting. " I saw it yesterday. It's like Edward's fate,its' going to happen." I finished softly, looking up at the mournful expression on both Esme's and Rose's faces. "Inevitable."

* * *

**A/N: So was that good? I did try to make it good so tell me what you think! You have gained a good peice of info to their fates, if you can spot it! The next chapter WILL be the sleepover/shopping trip and Alice may be attempting the classic Barbie Bella!**

**Have a good Easter!!**

**Holly :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Misgivings

**A/N: This amazing and brillent chapter is written by my good friend Abbie (aka spidersfrommars)because she said that my chapters were really short and I should fluff them up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any books from the Twilight series or NME clothes or the made up shop lipgloss, that belongs to my mate Abbz!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Misgivings

Bella's POV

"No, Alice, I'm not wearing this."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice's face fell as I handed the monstrosity on a hanger back to her. "Come on, that's a great dress!"

"Alice." I sighed in exasperation, getting ready to explain to her again why I didn't like the dress. "Be reasonable. The dress is indecent. I look like Lauren in it! It's a hooker dress!"

Alice huffed and held it up against herself. "Just see what it looks like on you, at least, don't knock it until you've tried it."

I took the dress from her and entered the changing room, pulling my jeans off unwillingly and tugging the dress over my head. I glared at my reflection balefully in the mirror. A slick of red lipstick was all I needed to have men rolling down their car windows and asking how much for half an hour. I looked ridiculous, my cheeks slowly turning pink from annoyance and shame.

"Bella!" Alice rammed on the door. "Come on, let me see it already!"

I unlocked the door and stepped out, my head hung low to hide my shame. A little girl in flowery leggings gazed at me in astonishment and her mother shot me a look, handing the skirt she had been trying on back to the assistant and leading her daughter out quickly. Alice beamed at me.

"Oh, come on, don't smile like that," I wailed. "Look at me!"

"What?"

"The full length mirror never lies Alice."

We stared at me reflection and my cheeks grew pinker as I took in the full scale of my appearance. The dress she had given me was strapless and dangerously low cut, displaying a large section of my chest, cut halfway down to my navel. The hemline was barely skimming my underwear, and a large slit revealed my knickers, grey and worn, but at least decent. I moved my arms, and the dress shifted. I gasped as I realised the material was sheer, and my ratty underwear was the least of my problems. To think I'd almost taken my bra off to get into it when I realised it was strapless…

"Alice!" I yelled. "What have you got me into?"

Alice consulted her fashion magazine. "I swear it was different to that…"

I grabbed the magazine out of her hands. "That's because the model has a corset on underneath it and there is a very good use of lighting!" I dropped the magazine and hurtled back into the changing room. Alice knocked on the door.

"Bella? Don't get dressed again, okay? I found another dress…"

"Alice, is it any shorter than knee-length?"

"Yes -"

"Not interested." I emerged from the cubicle, dressed and decent, the hooker dress slung over my shoulder. "Let's find another place. Does this specialise in tarty clothes or something? Is this Sluts R Us?"

The assistant shot me a withering look as I handed back the dress on our way out. Immediately my cheeks flushed.

We left the shop and stood back out in the immense shopping centre. Clothes stores screamed for our attention from all directions. I gazed longingly at Underground and NME Clothes, but Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me along mercilessly. I stumbled after her, weighed down by the bags of shopping she had already insisted on buying.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to peer over her shoulder, still stooped down.

"Can't you tell?" Alice called back blissfully. The thumping bass music met my ears and I groaned. "Lipgloss!"

I loathed Lipgloss, in all its chavvy music and strobe lighting glory. Girls hung out outside there in their low-cut tops and mini skirts, just waiting for some poor unsuspecting boy to walk past so they could pounce on him. Or suspecting boy. They weren't too fussy about who they picked up. All the store could sell was revealing clothes. It was common knowledge now, it wasn't like they could stop dressing sluts. I would have been surprised that Alice wanted to go there, but I already had the feeling she was on first name terms with every shop keeper in the vicinity.

"Alice," I pleaded. "Do we really have to?"

"Yes." Alice replied firmly. "There's a dress I want you to see."

I sighed inwardly and steeled myself to walk into the shop. Already my heart was sinking.

"Hey Alice," the girl at the counter grinned, her eyes gleaming. I could read _sell, sell, sell! _written all over her features. "You here for anything in particular?"

"Yeah, Becky, as a matter of fact I am." She dragged me over to the counter. "This is Bella; she's the one I reserved that dress for."

Becky smiled at me fakely, tapping her chin with her massive false fingernails. "You're Bella? Well, this dress is going to look great on you!" She blinked at Alice, the mascara caked on her lashes almost gluing her eyes shut. "Don't you think so, Alice?"

Alice nodded encouragingly at me. "Yeah, I think you'll really like this one. I admit, I may have been a little off with the last one, but this should be more to your taste…"

I nodded and followed her to the changing rooms. Becky picked something off a rail and handed it to me. Then they both leaned in and beamed at me expectantly.

I was starting to wonder if this was some kind of personal torture chamber designed specially for me. The dress hung limply from the hanger, bright pink silk and the perfect length… were I three feet tall that was. I held it up against myself and whimpered.

"Alice!" I hissed, trying not to let Becky hear. "This is practically a waistcoat!"

"Nonsense," Becky laughed. "This is the height of fashion, my darling! This… this… Edmund will go wild for you at your little disco!"

"It's Edward, and this is a formal dance!" I spat out through clenched teeth. "And thanks, but I'll pass. Alice, I'm sure I could get my mum to send me something…"

"Please, Bella," Alice begged. "Just try it on, would you? I did go through all of this to find it for you…"

Guilt got the better of me, and I grudgingly stepped behind the curtain. The dress was really difficult to get on, tight around my thighs and positively crushing my ribs. When I walked over to the curtain my knees were locked together and I had to shuffle like a penguin.

"I can't get the back done up," I moaned, inching my way out of the changing cubicle. Becky moved behind me and tugged the zip up slowly but as forcefully as she could without breaking it. She yanked it up the last couple of centimetres and suddenly I could barely breathe.

"Is that it, is it on now?" I managed.

"Not yet, we have to lace it up. It's not really a corset, but it looks like one. All it will do is get a little tighter, okay sweetheart?"

I held my breath obediently and Becky took an end of the ribbon trailing down my back in both hands. I squeaked as the corset dug sharply into my ribs as the first tug.

"Come on Bella, you can do this!" Alice's encouraging voice floated into my sphere of consciousness, forcing its way through the pain. I nodded and straightened up. Becky pulled again and I cried out. "Come on Bella!"

Eventually the corset dress was tied up, and I stood up straight, wondering if my ribs would be permanently dented after this. I glared at my reflection in the mirror, adorned in pink silk and crushed into the shape of a sand-timer.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was concerned. "You're looking a little purple."

My reflection had indeed taken on the shade of a ripe aubergine. I gasped as best I could and tried to unlace it.

"So," Becky grinned. "Do we have a sale?"

Alice looked at me doubtfully, my arms flailing around as I tried to get myself out. "I don't think so, Becky." She stepped over and undid my dress in one fluid movement. I breathed deeply and rushed back into the changing room.

I emerged again, deeply squashed but noticeably less purple four minutes later. Becky gave me a disdainful look.

"You know, you'll never get quality like that anywhere else," she told me. "Or such high fashion standards. Anything else, it'll never come close."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." I handed it back to her. "Thanks, but no thanks."

We left and I could feel her shooting daggers into my back. Alice turned and looked at me sadly. "I could have sworn you would have liked that dress…"

"Yeah, Alice, don't worry."

Her face brightened. "Oh no, of course, I have fifty seven other dresses I picked out for you, and I found color coordinating bags and shoes to go with them…"

"Alice – first, though, can we go look in some shops that I want to go in. Not that I don't appreciate you doing this for me, it's just… well, there's some, er, jeans I want to go look at."

"Of course." Alice smiled. "Anything you want Bella."

I led the way to one of my favorite shops, NME clothing. Some days I had practically lived in there. It was the only time when I was ever interested in anything remotely fashionable.

Alice looked around with interest at everything while I scanned the rails, looking for a dress I could substitute for any other monstrosity she might have picked out for me. I guessed she must have already been in this shop a thousand times, but her face broke into a huge grin as she spotted the shoe rack. I smiled to myself as I watched her run over, and then turned round to come face to face to what I had been looking for.

"Alice!" I cried, my voice actually trembling. "Come here! I've found the _perfect _dress!"

Alice's head popped up over a rail covered in band T-shirts. Her mouth fell open and then next minute she was at my side. I wondered how she had done that so fast.

"Bella," she breathed. "That's amazing."

I nodded emphatically in agreement. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I wound my fingers in its folds wondrously, the taffeta brushing my skin. It was a deep, true scarlet, with black velvet around the waist leading up to a beautiful brooch, gleaming crystal. It fell knee-length and reflected the light slightly so it almost seemed to be glowing. It was perfect.

"I have to have this," I said, still gazing at it. "I don't care what the price is. This is going to be the dress I wear to the dance."

Alice lifted the price tag, and I glanced down at it. £158. I immediately pulled oput my purse and began searching for money. All I had on me was £85. I sighed and stuffed the purse back into my jeans.

"I'll ask Charlie for some money," I said hopefully, already imagining how that conversation would play out. Not too well.

"Bella, come on. Let me buy it for you."

I gaped at her. She was already rummaging for her credit card in her bag. "Alice, I can't let you do that!"

"Why not?" She produced the card with a flourish and grinned. "You're my friend, Bells; I want to do this for you."

"How am I meant to repay you?" I demanded.

"Buy letting me buy you lunch. And -" she added, cutting off my protest. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on, I want to do this. Are you coming with me while I pay or are you just going to stand there and gawp at me like I'm crazy?"

I followed her to the till and then all the way down to the food court. She settled herself down at a little café and patted the seat next to her. I slid in beside her.

"Alice, thank you so much! You have no idea how much I wanted this dress."

"I think I can guess." She smiled wryly as I hugged the carrier bag it was in lovingly. "Want do you want to eat?"

"Aren't you having anything?" I asked in surprise. She looked almost embarrassed.

"No, I'm not hungry."

I took in her minuscule frame and decided that at some point I'd make sure she got a decent meal. Some one as slender as her should definitely eat. I picked a ham and cheese panini and was about to take the first bite when I noticed her gazing at me through infinitely sad eyes.

"What's up?" I mumbled through a mouthful of panini. She jumped and smiled sheepishly. "You're looking at me as if this is the last you're ever going to see of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, as if I'm about to die or disappear or something." I laughed. "Guess it's just me being paranoid, huh?"

She smiled back, fidgeting with her sleeves. "Yeah. I guess it must be."

* * *

**A/N: A picture of the acctual dress is on my profile! That last bit was the only angst that I allowed Abbz (thats Abbie btw) to write into it. Her story is 'Every Last Breath' by spidersfrommars, chech it out its AMAZING!**

**Review!! Do you to have a chapter of the sleepover or do you want to get on with the mysrious tragety! Nothin really will be happening on the sleepover so you wont be missin anything!**

**Love Ya!**

**Holly :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Just Plain Annoying

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!**

**I'M SORRY! Please excuse the lateness!**

**Disclaimer: ME.NO.OWN**

* * *

Chapter 13: Just Plain Annoying

Bella's POV 

"Seriously Alice I just can't believe it!"

"Whats there not to believe? I saw it coming!"

" Yeah well, I'm not trying to be vain but I expected it from Tyler though not from Mike, Austin AND Eric ! Thats just to much! Four peolpe in one day!" I complained to Alice as we walked out of the gym and out to the parking lot.

"Isabella, do you actually know haw many boys fancy you? I mean, probably mostly of the school are secretly wanting to take you to the dance.?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she shrugged back at me, "Whatever you want to believe ..."

I started to look around the parking lot , trying to spot Edward's shiny Volvo and wondering whether he was there already. Then I spotted it.

"You have got to be joking?!" I choked out, absolutely gob smacked, "She never takes a hint dose she?" I asked. For there sanding o the other side of the parking lot leaning on the Volvo and flirting with _my _boyfriend was Lauren.

As soon as the words left my mouth Alice started to pull me towards the car. We, well she, sprinted from car to car, and of course I tripped often. We ended up hiding behind a car 2 or 3 feet away from the Volvo, just close enough to hear their conversation.

"So Eddie, " Lauren started.

"Its Edward actually," Edward interrupted.

" Oh we don't have to be to formal Eddie!" Lauren giggled, "Well I was just thinking, " Thinking!? I didn't know that Lauren did that! " That since I have this really cute dress and I would hate for it to go to waste that ... youcouldgotothedancewithme!"

"Um... What did you say?" Edward asked

"Well I said you could go to the dance with me! What else would I say!" Alice snorted with laughter next to me and I shushed her.

"Um... thanks for the offer but I'm going with my girlfriend Bella."

"Oh, she is your girlfriend?"

"Yes..." I couldn't stand this any longer, I had to intervene.

"Hello Edward!" I said cheerfully, coming out from being the car and walking towards Edward, then wrapping my arms around him and pecking him on the lips."Can we go?"

"Sure, honey, I'll go start the car." Edward replied.

"Oh, hey Lauren, do you want anything?" I asked sweetly, acting as though I had just seen her. She picked up her jaw, which had fallen to the ground when I had kissed Edward and stalked off.

I smiled evilly, waved to Alice and hopped in the car.

"You are truly evil," Edward commented as we pulled out of the school, the trees flashing past.

"Yep, thats why you love my," I replied joking.

--

"You want to come in?" I asked Edward as he stopped outside my house.

"Na, sorry I cant, I'm going over to the Cullen's."

"Why may I ask?"

"You will find out soon enough," he replied an evil glint showing in his eye.

I scrutinized him for a moment before pecking him on the cheek and stepping out of the car.

"Only 5 days 'till the dance!" I exclaimed before shutting the door.

* * *

**A/N: You all probbly hate me for leaving this chapter for so long, but I have an excuse!**

**I went over to my aunts yeasteday and only got back at around 8.**

**I also had a car crash, though we are all okay the car has a big dent in it.**

**_HELP ME!_ **

**I NEED to find a decent love song for the story! HELP ME FIND ONE! I need you to suggest the best love song that you know that falls under the musical genras of...**

**Alternative**

**Punk**

**Emo**

**Rock**

**Jazz **

**Blues**

**Classical**

**AS LONG AS ITS NOT!**

**R&B**

**Rap**

**Pop**

**or anything crap like that (though some R&B is okay ...)**

**SO HELP ME PEOPLE!!**

**I NEED YOU!**

**In a review (or PM) please give me a tester of the lyrics, the song name and who its by and also its genra!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
**

_**Holly :)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Prom Nights From Hell

**Bla Bla Bla!**

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY IN THREE DAYS!**

**Dose a little dance**

**The songs that the boys play are ...**

**1. By The Way - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
2. Golden Skans - Klaxons  
3. Dance Inside - All-American Rejects  
4. Super Massive Black Hole - Muse  
5. Tell Me Baby - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
6. Original Prankster - The Offspring  
7. Pretty Fly - The Offspring  
8. London Bridge - Bowling For Soup  
9. Higher Ground - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
10. Lets Spend The Night Together - David Bowie  
11. Chop Suey! - System Of A Down  
12. Smother Me - The Used**

**Disclaimer: ME.NO.OWN.ANYTHING!**

Chapter 14: Prom Nights From Hell

Bella's POV

"Edward I'm not too sure about this…" I said trailing off as I looked at the school hall, donned in banners and balloons.

"Bella, it's going to be fine," Edward replied soothingly.

"I bet it's not, I'm going to trip up and fall and break my leg or someone will gatecrash the dance and fire a gun at me knowing my luck." I said gloomily, frowning.

"Come on be optimistic!" Edward said cheerfully, opening his door and getting out of the car. He opened my door, offering his hand to help me out, giving me the chance to admire him once again.

He was wearing black shoes, trousers and a black blazer, his shirt, which Alice had probably picked out for him, was the same colour as my dress and its first two buttons were undone, his black tie hanging just a little lower.

I sighed as he wrapped his arm round me, drawing me closer and sharing his warmth. We gave our tickets to the ticket person and entered dancing hell.

The hall was decorated simply with loads of banners saying 'Party!' and 'Dance, Dance, Dance!!' and the floor was covered with thousands of balloons, fake mist hovering below them. There were many students already there, dancing and laughing with their friends the flashing lights making their skin and clothes glow different colors. The DJ was situated on a raised platform just in front of the stage and I wondered why he wasn't on the stage. I shrugged off the unimportant observation and started to look for Angela and Ben.

I didn't try to look for Alice and the other Cullen's since Alice wanted to make a 'dramatic entrance', and I expected Rosalie did too. I found Angela and Ben camping out near the food table, each holding a plastic cup of something. Angela spotted to me and started weaving with her free hand; I grinned back and started to proceed towards her.

Angela looked amazing, her dress came down to her knees and was made of light blue silk with a light gray pattern swirling over her dress. Ben was in a classic tux and looked so small next to Angela, who was luckily not wearing high heels but light grey flats.

"Hey, you look amazing Angela!" I shouted over the loud R&B music that was blaring through the speakers.

"Thanks, wow is that really you Bella! You look totally different." She squealed, giving me a small hug.

We didn't do much dancing, since I felt too self- conscious, but Ben and Edward started to 'break-dance' with a couple of other boy, Andrew and Luke. Angela and I were almost in tears, as we watched them spinning around on the floor.

They went on like that for the next few minutes until Edward saw something, nudged Ben and they both hurried off somewhere. I gave Angela a questioning look but she just shrugged.

"Bella! Angela!" A familiar chime like voice screamed, excitement ringing in our names.

"Alice!" I replied turning around to see my pixie friend looking a simply stunning as usual. I hadn't seen her dress yet but it was made of a green silk and ending at the floor, a slit running from the ground to just above her knee. Of course she was wearing high heals, making her almost as tall as me. I saw Rosalie behind her, with her usual pissy expression on her face, though even with the unkind expression she knocked the confidence of every female in the room, though obviously not Alice's. Rosalie was wearing a light pink dress with a neck line that came almost to her belly-button, a black strip of fabric going round her middle, making her look even more skinny. The end of the dress was cut at an angle so that the top end was just above mid thigh and the other end a few inches below her knee.

"Hello Rosalie." I said, trying to get on her good side, even though I didn't know why I was even on her bad side.

"Hello Bella," she replied, a small smile gracing her full lips before she went to go find Emmett I assumed. I was so surprised that she had replied to me, let alone the smile she had said it with; though I was slightly unnerved with the sadness and pity that had flashed through her face and eyes.

Of course Alice dragged us to the front of the dance floor and I was forced to dance to some random pop song that I vaguely knew.

"Where are the boys?" I asked about ten minutes later. Alice didn't reply, she just tilted her head slightly towards the stage and the DJ's platform. I sighed knowing that Alice wouldn't divulge anything to me yet. Suddenly Rosalie appeared at my side and started to dance to the song, with a small smile on her lips.

The song ended and the crowd cheered, they obviously liked that one. The DJ lifted his microphone back to his lips.

"Is everyone having fun?" The DJ shouted into the mike. A chorus of 'Yeah's came back at him in a reply "We then you better get ready because we have got a special treat for you all. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you … Aladdin Sane!"

"Oh My God!" I shouted in surprise, knowing who would be on that stage.

The start of By The Way by Red Hot Chili Peppers started as the curtain rose.

Standing in line

To see the show tonight

And there's a light on

Heavy glow

By the way

I tried to say I'd be there

Waiting for

Danny's the girl singing songs to me

Beneath the marquee

Overload…

The crowd screamed as one when the curtain revealed Edward and Ben on guitar, Jasper on bass and Emmett on drums starting to play the song and jumping around the stage like maniacs **(A/N: To see what I mean by this go on YouTube and look up any live things of the Chilis, they are INSANE!). **

INSERT DANCING FLUFF AND THE GIRLS AND BAND SINGING PRETTY FLY (FOR A WHITE GUY)

"And now, sadly, it's time for our last song," Edward said and the crowd awed and started to call for more. He laughed and started to speak some more, "But before we start, I would like someone special to join me at the piano." He shielded his eyes as he looked through the crowd, trying to find someone. Then he saw me, "Bella, love, would you join my?" He asked, his emerald eyes shining. I blushed and felt Alice and Angela push me towards the stairs at the side of the stage. I gave them a deadly look and started up the stairs, taking Edwards hand when I was at the top and sitting next to him on the bench.

"We composed this one, it's called Smother Me, and this beautiful woman next to me inspired it." Edward said into his mike, getting comfortable before he started to play.

Let me be the one who calls you  
baby all the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  


Let me be the one who calls you  
baby all the time

His playing was beautiful, the simple piano mixing wonderfully with his voice. The words struck me with a blow that almost toppled me off the chair. They were so…so… there was no way to describe the way they were, the simplest of words made me understand his love for me, his intense gaze when he looked up from the ivory keys, his eyes filled with so much passion and love my heart skipped a beat.

I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?

I could tell he was singing to me, penetrating my heart with his words and the way he put his whole soul into them.

Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight, stay by my side  
And let me be the one who calls you  
baby all the time

I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?  
Smother me (Smother me)  
Smother me (Smother me)  
Smother me (Smother me)

Jasper, Ben and Emmett had joined in now, creating a crescendo that made my heart soar.

When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
And how my mistakes have made  
your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  


So baby I, baby I'm here

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?  
Smother me (Smother me)  
Smother me (Smother me)

I could almost feel the gravity pulling us together, like he was my sun, the center of my universe, shedding his light on it and brightening my skies. I would do anything for him, go anywhere for him, my life was him.

I knew then that it had always been that way, and it always would be.

We were soul mates.

"That was weird." I said to Edward as we stood by his car, waving off the Cullen's, who had just given us hug hugs for NO reason.

"Yeah, it was weird, but they kind of made me uneasy." He replied, frowning.

"Don't worry; I won't let Alice steal me from you. Anyway, as much as I love her, I love you more." I said playfully, kissing him lightly on the lips and getting in the car.

"That's a relief." Edward replied grinning.

We were ten minutes away from my house when it happened.

We were at the crossroads and our traffic light was green.

Edward had just pulled forward and started to drive across the road.

Suddenly a car stared towards us, running through its red light.

Tires squealed, I stared to scream.

The lights blinded me shining into my eyes.

I stared into Edwards face, fear etched into his face.

"I love you Bella, remember that." Was all Edward said before our cars collided.

This was the end of my life.

I was going to die.


	15. Chapter 15: Airbag

**I would like to first say thanks to all my wonderfull readers who helped me pick a song for Eddie to sing to Bells. **

**Those tow who picked Smother Me by The Used, you know who you are, I am holding you personally responsable to the fact that I know am OBSESSED with them!**

**Thanks also to the people who helped me find more birlliant singers that I love almost as much!**

**Sorry for the late update my mum banned me from the PC because we had SAT's (Sutpid Annoying Tests) so yeah.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I am destroying their lives!**

**Review my lovelies!**

**Holly :)**

Chapter 15: Airbag

Bella's POV

It was all over very quickly. One minute the air was filled with the sounds of metal scraping together and tires squealing in protest; the next silence rained.

I groaned, coughing up congealed blood into my hands as I tried to haul myself out of the car.

My legs were trapped under a piece of the dash board and I hauled them out, screaming at the intense pain.

My eyes then immediately flashed to Edward, trying to crawl to him and get him out.

He was slumped in his seat, not breathing.

_Of course he is breathing;_ I thought to myself_, it's just so small you hardly notice._

Dragging Edward away from the car was painful; my legs were on fire and kept on collapsing underneath my battered body.

I finally got him a fair way away from the car and started to look him over, his body was covered in cuts and I could even see bruises starting to form. His hair was soaked with blood and I wiped it off of his forehead.

"Edward, please wake up." I said softly, my voice sounding like a scared six year old child's rather than my own.

"Please wake up." I pleaded, tears now sliding down my cheeks and landing on Edward's torn and blood-soaked suit. I lowered my head to his heart, listening intently and not paying attention to anything except on hearing the steady beat of his heart.

The sound of his heart was so quiet and slow I almost didn't hear it.

I started to panic, and the only thoughts going through my head were those of getting Edward to safety.

I crawled back to the car, in search of my cell phone, which I found under a pile of broken glass.

"Hello? Hello?" I spoke into the phone after dialing 911.

"Hello, which emergency service do you require?" A calm women's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"It took me a few seconds too many to answer. "Um … ambulance. I've been in a car crash." I turned around and started to crawl back to Edward's broken and battered body.

Bu is wasn't there.

They puddle of blood that had been leaking out of his cold body was there, but the body had disappeared.

"Hello, mama, are you still there? Could you tell me your name?"

My mouth fell open and my cell phone dropped out of my hand, clattering to the ground.

This couldn't be possible, could it?

I didn't have time to ponder this any longer because I started to feel the effects of blood loss and my initial shock of Edward's surprising disappearance.

The dark angles of death called me forth, promising relief and hungry for my soul.

But the thing was, the airbag saved my life, not Edward's.


	16. Chapter 16: Rise and Scream

Chapter 16: Rise and Scream

Bella's POV

I awoke to the sound of a soft steady beeping and the light snores of someone sleeping on something across the room. I could hear the busy mummer of people working outside of the place I was working. My head hurt, it felt like someone had hit it against a wall and then ran it over with a truck. My limbs were stiff and there was something sticking in my wrist. I tried to bend my leg but something was stopping its movement, it was probably a cast of some sort. My other limbs seemed to be 'fine', as in they were not too excruciating to move, and the only other thing that hurt was my ribs, causing my great pain as I breathed.

I then remembered how I had gotten into this mess, why my body was on fire, why it hurt so much to breathe and why harsh smelling cleaning liquids burnt my nose.

The memories came back in a rush of pain and sadness. I saw the accident again, I remembered Edward's last words as he looked at me one last time and I saw him battered and broken lying crookedly as blood pooled around his head, creating a halo of death around his perfect face. I remembered him gone.

I screamed. I screamed so loud my throat hurt. I screamed for Edward and his pain. I screamed for my pain. I screamed because I wanted Edward to be here with me now, holding me in his warm embrace.

My eyes snapped open; I sat up and started to beat my fists against my bed, rocking back and forth like a child having a temper tantrum. The soft regular beeping I had woken up to, what I now realized was a heart monitor, had now turned urgent and erratic, becoming faster and faster.

I screwed up my eyes as I heard people rushing around me, trying to calm me. Some were talking to me, for example I could hear my Mother and Father's voices close to my head. The people who weren't talking to me, those who I assumed were doctors or nurses, were instead frantically shouting and following orders, I heard Dr. Cullen's voice distinctly separated from the others, he was the only one remotely calm.

I eventually stopped screaming as the tears took over and opened my eyes once again to see people checking monitors and trying to keep my parents away. I fell back against my hospital bed, sweaty and tired, and curled up in an awkward ball, continuing to rock back and forth. I saw Carlisle out of the corner of my eye.

"Where is he" I asked shakily, my voice surprised me since I sounded like a small scared child, "Where's Edward? Please tell me where he is."

I waited for what seemed like almost an eternity but he still kept quiet. I stilled and opened my eyes, turning my head to in Carlisle's tortured expression looking back at me.

The man's eyes were full of so much sadness and pain I had to look away for just a second before I asked the question once again, dreading the answer that I knew.

"Where is he? Carlisle, please tell me, please." I looked back at Dr. Cullen's eyes again and once again found the answer painted in his golden eyes. "Please." I said feebly once more before hysterical teats blurred my vision. "No, he can't be. He can't, he can't he can't. He can't die!" I screamed lashing out at everyone around me. Someone suddenly caught my flailing arms and I felt the bed sag under the person's weight as he or she sat down. The person pulled me towards them and held me in a comforting yet cold hug.

"It's okay Bella, he is somewhere safe." Carlisle said, is voice warm and comforting.

"NO it's not alright. He's dead; I'm never going to see him again!" I said continuing a chant of 'He's dead' after that Carlisle comforted me and people buzzed around us.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, I havent had the time, and I got writers block**

**The story is getting to a very angsty bit and I love writeing angst! So bear with me people!!**

**Hope that you liked the chapter!**

**Review please cuz I sware it makes me write faster!!**

**Holly :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Rest In Peace

Chapter 17: Rest In Peace

Bella's POV

The cold wind that blew across my tear stained face was almost as harsh as the freezing rain that soaked my hair and clothes. I hadn't thought of taking my raincoat, even though I saw it on the coat rack as I had thoughtlessly limped of my front door, the day after I had gotten out of hospital. Although it seemed like and eternity since the accident I was told that it had only been a mere week; a week I had spent staring into space and crying over my mangled and hurting heart.

I missed Edward funeral, since two days ago I had been in hospital, I was instead pouring out my grief alone and cold by his grave. It must have been around an hour I had been standing here, since the cold rain and harsh winds no longer bothered me, I was too numb. Though mind you, I had been numb for a week.

Edward's grave was crowded with flowers, limp and miserable from lack of water. There were many pictures standing in picture frames at the front of the flower pile, surrounded with distorted candles that had long ago been snuffed out. The pictures were mainly of people with Edward, His family, Edward, Jacob and Ben all encouraging Mike to chug down a 1 liter bottle of coca-cola, smiles lighting their faces, and the two of us, me and Edward. There were more pictures of us than anyone else, maybe it's because I was one of the most important people in his life, I truly didn't know. We just looked so happy together; even the picture of us at the age of virtually zero it was the same happy atmosphere that surrounded that picture. The most resent one was that of us standing together, grinning and wearing our school dance outfits.

All those happy memories seemed so far away. They were on another planet, another time in my life. It was hard to imagine that I had felt remotely happy. I was choking on the sadness that stopped my speech and made me die inside.

I turned around suddenly, in response to the strange feeling that I was being watched. I surveyed the empty and lonely graveyard, settling it with myself that I was alone and not being watched.

I looked down at my hand and stooped to place my battered flowers. Freesias. I felt a pang of sadness everytime I herd the word. My mind associated it with a happier time in my short life.

The feeling of me being watched overpowered me again and curiosity compelled me to turn around. I studdied the surrounding graves, some of them were so old the names of the dead were hardly readable. It was sad to see others with nothing around them, no flowers, no pictures, no candles, nothing personal at all.

I saw a brief movement by one of the weeping willows surrounding the lake nearby.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice sounding small and broken, the wind louder then my voice. No one answered.

_Of course no one did._ I thought to myslef, _He's dead Bella, get over it._

_But I can't,_ I answered back.

I turned back to Edward's grave and knelt, being careful not to squish the flowers.

"Goodbye Edward. I'll be with you soon." I spoke softly, stroking the letters of his name, carved into the shiny stone.

And I just walked away. I said nothing more. It was time to say my goodbyes.

--

Edward Anthony Mason

2008

Beloved Son

Beloved Friend

Beloved Soul mate

May you be remembered forever with fond memories

Rest in Peace

* * *

**Ah! I know so depressing but you havent seen anything yet! Its going to get so much more sad!**

**Last chapter I had a few people comment in their review that they were supprised that Bella had such a temper in her! Well to be honest with you nither did I! It wasn't till I was half way throught that chapter until I made up my mind that that was her reaction!**

**It was either that or she would have sat there and not moved for weeks...**

**Anyway I want your reviews as always... Im looking for at least 15 until I think about writeing the next chapter!**

**Love you!!**

**Holly :)**


	18. Chapter 18: One Missed Call

Chapter 18: One Missed Call

3rd Person

"Bella? You home?" Police Chief Charlie Swan said, walking into his house, dropping his keys by the door and hanging his wet coat on the coat rack. "Bells, honey? Alice is coming is a sec to pick you for your sleepover." Becoming worried Charlie advanced to the kitchen, becoming even more wary. The little red light on the phone was flashing, signaling a message.

Subconsciously assuming that the message was from Bella telling him where she was he picked up the phone and started to listen to the message.

The start of the message was so quite that Charlie wondered if he had pressed the right button, then it started.

"Hello father." Bella's voice was so hollow that it didn't even sound like her, he could imagine her face as she spoke the words. Her expressions were shown all in the same way, be it sad, happy or pained they were all the same; blank and masked. "There is no point calling me back, don't try to. This is not a message. This is a goodbye." Charlie's mind flipped and he sat down roughly in one of his old dining chairs. What did she mean this was a goodbye; it was a message … wasn't it?

"I know you are confused, Charlie, we all are. I'm confused because I don't know why I'm still alive. My future holds nothing for me, I will never be able to love anyone except from E…E" she began to choke on her words, like what when was about to say was illegal. She finally forged out the forbidden word that cost her so much pain. "Edward." She started to sod, her cries sounding into the phone. Charlie Swan's eyes started to water, what was coming next, he kept on thinking. What kind of bombshell is she going to drop on me?

Of course he didn't need to ask these questions, because deep down inside him, he already knew the right answer.

"Dad, I'm calling to thank you for everything. Thanks for helping me grow up and letting me live with you in forks. Thank you so much for being the best Daddy in the world." _Daddy?_ Charlie thought, _She hasn't called me Daddy in years._ His heart rate sped up, wondering what could have made her say that. Turning hysterical, Bella carried on forcing out her words.

"I'm really sorry that it's come to this, but I can't hold on much longer." _She can't be saying this, she can't be saying this, she can't be saying this. _"I was going to give you a full explanation, but I think you know it already." A new wave of hysterical sobs broke off Bella's words and caused Charlie to begin to cry again, dreading Bella's words. "Daddy, by the time you hear this message I won't be here, I'll be on earth. Or maybe I will be? I truly don't know, but I'll say hi to Grandma." Charlie felt like he was going to faint, all the blood had drained from his face and he felt ill. He didn't know Bella was this sad.

"So, Daddy, I guess this is goodbye." She said it so quietly that Charlie could hardly hear her. "I love you. Send my love to Renee and Phil. Tell the Cullen's thank you, especially Alice; tell them I love them in my own special way. Tell all of them that no matter what I shall never forget them, no matter what. And I shall never forget you Daddy, no matter what happens. Goodbye." The message terminated and was silent. Charlie was too stunned for a minute to talk, he just sat there, staring at the opposite wall; thinking.

The phone finally slipped from his numb hands and clattered on the linoleum floor, sliding away from him slightly. His hands were shaking and his face was almost as pale as blinding white winter snow. He rested his elbows on the table and laid his head on them.

Then he cried.

* * *

Alice and Jasper Cullen were crouching by the kitchen window as Charlie Swan, their best friend's father, listened to Bella's suicide 'note'; if you would call it that. Alice, of course, knew this would happen sometime, but she didn't think that it would happen so soon.

Husband and wife looked at each other, sharing a silent panicked look. Jasper reached over for Alice's hand automatically and drew her closer, comforting her. They would both be crying if it was at all possible, but if course it wasn't. If they didn't go soon, then they would never reach her in time to stop her suicide.

Ignoring her wild emotions for the moment Alice started to make phone calls.

They might be able to save her; the only option was to call in the rest of the family.

Even Edward.

* * *

**I know this has taken me quite a while to write...**

**Thank you sooooooooooo much for the amazing amount of reviews I recived, YOU WERE ALL BRILLIENT!**

**I exceded my target for this story (200 reviews) and im sooo excited!**

**The next chapter will be up a.s.a.p so look out for that over the next few weeks!**

**Review my pretties!!**

**Holly :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Romeo and Juliette

Chapter 19: Romeo and Julliette

Bella's POV

Thunder crashed, shattering the beautiful meadow with its harsh sound and lightning lit up the ever raining Forks sky. Strong winds shoved the trees that outlined the clearing, tilting them dangerously side to side, looking like they were going to break. The rain was freezing, biting at me and making me shiver. The dark sky held no sign stopping its incessant downpour, the sky held no mercy for me.

When I had planned my suicide the other day, I had thought it would be a calm day, no wind no rain, let alone a thunderstorm. I would have walked to 'our' meadow without many mishaps, at perfect peace with everything and sat down right in the middle of the sunny, happy clearing. I would then have brought out from a bag the sharpest kitchen knife I could find and help it in my steady hands. Then would have been the perfect time to say my goodbyes and make sure I had no regrets.

Then like the tragedy that is Romeo and Juliette, I would plunge the unforgiving blade into my dead broken heart, therefore joining Edward in the afterlife and becoming whole again.

Well not entirely whole, just somewhat complete, considering all I was leaving behind.

Don't get me wrong though, I would do anything to be with Edward, as you can tell by the drastic measures I am taking at this very moment. The only thing was what I was leaving behind; I was going to break every heart of anyone whoever cared about me.

Even though I knew Edward and I could have never grown up together, I felt amazingly sad at what we were missing out on. We would never be able to move in together, get married, have children. We could never 'live', as such. I was just banking on the fact that there was an afterlife, be it Hell, Heaven or even something in between the two, as long as I could be with him somewhere I was happy.

But now was not the time for 'could have been's or 'what if's, they weren't stable enough for me. I was now going to end my future so what good was dreaming about it?

I wiped a wet strand of hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. Although the grass was, obviously wet, I sunk to my knees and lay on the muddy ground. _My clothes were already wet, _I thought _, what's a bit of muddy, wet grass gunna do. _

I could feel that weight of my bag, that was laying on top of me and I was once again reminded of the pain my dad would experience. I had, after all stolen his gun.

_**Flashback**_

_**Bella's heart was pounding as she reached for the gun.**_

_**She knew no one was in the house, Charlie was out somewhere. Where he was she didn't know, whether he was at work or out fishing, she didn't care really. The only think that mattered was that Charlie had left his handgun behind, giving Bella the perfect opportunity to select her weapon.**_

_**Her hand reached forward and her fingers closed around the cold metal, extracting it from the coat pocket and shoving it quickly into her bag. **_

_**End Flashback**_

I sat up, being careful to not sit on my bag and unzipped it. I reached inside, feeing for the gun before taking it out and throughing the bag to the side.

I weighed the gun in my hand, stroking its surface lovingly.

Bringing it up to my heart I pressed it against my skin, enjoying the dangerous sensation I received from being s close to death.

I released the safety catch, the quiet click causing my heart to speed up, it almost felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. The water that dropped on the weapon slid off it in drips and streams, slithering to the end of it and them plummeting to the ground.

I stood up slowly, not wanting to slip and set the gun off by accident and made my way to the middle of the meadow.

I heard a strange noise coming from behind me, almost like a muffled yelp. Turning around I saw it. Edward. But I knew it was a trick, he was dead and I knew it, it was just an illusion. He looked so real though, his wild unkempt bronze hair was soaked with rain, as well as his clothes, that were ripped and soaked with, blood? That last bit didn't really make sense, why would he have blood on his shirt.

_Maby when you go to heaven you stay in the same clothes as you died in? _I thought.

"Bella, don't." The illusion said softly, his voice cracking and drenched in hurt and pain. I hesitated for a second, contemplating if I should go through with it. He looked so forlorn and helpless that my heart throbed andfelt like it was going to shatter into a million diffrent peices.

I almost stopped.

Almost.

"Goodbye Edward. I'll be with you soon, I promise. I love you." I said it so quietly that I thought that the illusion Edward wouldn't hear me, but his face contorted into an extreme mask of anguish and I believed for a moment that he was real.

Bringing the gun slowly up to my chest I pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Yeah I know, it took me that long to write that!? Well suck it up!!**

**Yeah so I wont be writing for a while because Im going on holiday!! WOOP!**

**So yeah, I WANT REVIEWS!**

**Holly :D :) :P**


	20. Chapter 20: Cut Up Angels

Chapter 20: Cut Up Angels

Bella's POV

The pain that had smothered me in fire started to slowly but surely lessen.

I was not expecting this much pain would come as I proceeded to where the dead resided. _**I must be going to Hell, **_I told myself sadly,_** or maybe it's just because I had committed suicide.**_

I felt colder, that was for sure, and I was extremely tired since I hadn't stopped screaming for the past few days that it had taken for me to be where I was now.

I took a deep breath and held my tough against the last of the pain that was threatening to break through my silence. Whimpering quietly I curled into a tighter ball and squeezing my already closed eyes against what was around me.

The fire began again and a brief thought of 'here we go again' flashed through my pained mind.

A bloodcurdling scream filled my head and ears as the hell fires rose up over me for what I hoped was the last time. It seemed to last forever, the fire was just not going out like it had before, coming in waves of calm and extreme pain.

I felt the burn center around my weak heart and started to scream even louder, the noise shattering my ear drums and blocking out any other noise, though I felt the presence of another person (whether it was a angel or a devil I didn't know or did I care) standing close to me.

My heart started to slow considerably now, the beating was occasional and extremely quite. _**This is it, time to die Bella. Let's just hope that you see Edward where you end up.**_

My heart beat once, twice, three times and then silenced. I held my breath, thinking that it would restart for some naïve reason but it didn't and I relaxed slightly. I had finally arrived.

I felt a large hand close around mine, resting limply on the surface of where I lay. Startled at the gesture I and opened my eyes suddenly, yanking my hand out of the others and sitting up to face it.

I was staring at an angel, an angel I had seen only a few days before.

Edward's skin was whiter than usual and his bronze hair glossier.

I stared at him a while longer before I suddenly realized he was here, right in front of me and whole. I reached out my hand slowly and took back his, which was resting on the bed where I had dropped it. He was kneeling by my bed, a look of happiness on it perfectly handsome face.

I pulled him gently onto the bed next to me and placed my free hand on the side of his face.

"Is it really you?" I asked mostly to myself. He nodded under my hand and pulled me closer with the hand that wasn't wrapped in mine. I felt like crying, I was so happy that I was with him. My eyes never leaving his face I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, content.

I let go of Edward's hand so he could put his strong arms around my and pull me even closer to him, wrapping me into a ball so I could fit inside the circle of his arms.

I sighed, breathing in the sweet scent of him. I felt so comfortable in the silence that I didn't feel the need to break it.

Edward moved unexpectedly, letting go of me but still keeping me in his lap. Lifting up my chin slightly so I was looking straight at him he stared into my eyes intently, I then noticed the colour of his eyes, once green, now red. I decided to ask him about that later.

Slowly Edward brought his soft lips to mine and I melted into him, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. The kiss was soft and filled with the love and longing that we had felt for each other while we were apart. I sighed as his tough brushed against my lips and I gratefully opened my mouth.

The kiss was more desperate and fiery now, not the fire I had felt on my way to here but a pleasant fire that was fueled with love.

Eventually we broke apart, our breathing ragged and both wearing goofy grins on our love struck faces. After a few moments of silence I decided that the questions that were bubbling on my lips should be voiced.

"So this is Heaven, or is it Heaven?" I asked, looking up to see Edward's reaction. He seemed really confused. "Is it Hell then? Or maybe just 'The Afterlife'?" His confusion grew but before I could ask him a bunch of people came in the room.

I turned to look at them and a jolt of surprise ran across my spine, for there stood Esme, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Totally gob smacked I released myself from Edward's embrace to stand a up beside the bed.

"How come your all here?" I asked quietly. "Did you all die too? Don't tell me; there was a hose fire and you _all _couldn't get out? Or maybe there was a robbery and you _all_ got shot?" I was almost hysterical with meaningless laughter. Was this some kind of sick joke? Did I really die?

"Bella, honey, we have some stuff to discuss." Esme said, smiling sadly.

"No we don't, you need to tell me what's going on! I'm dead aren't I?" I shouted, annoyed and confused.

"Bella, my love, you're not dead." Edward almost whispered from behind me, getting up to stand beside me and hold my hand. Sadness was filling his eyes and making me shiver; waiting for what they needed to explain next.

"Come, dear, let's sit down." Esme's motherly voice commanded, taking my other hand and leading me to the front of the bed where we sat down. Slightly dazed I nodded and let her gently guide me. She sat down beside me and Edward on the other side. "You see, Bella, were all dead in a way but were still alive, if that makes any sense." She smiled and then looked pointedly at the rest of the family. I had no idea what she was talking about

"You see Bella, we …" Carlisle was obviously having trouble with what he was trying to explain to me. I had never seen him so lost for words, this must be big. "This might be hard to believe but … you're a vampire, we all are." I felt like laughing and I almost did, almost. But for some strange reason I believed him, it kind of made sense.

"Amazingly, I believe you." I said quietly , not quite believing what I was saying.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I had to change you. I couldn't stand the thought of being without you, of loosing you." Edward's downcast eyes made my heart hurt. I reached over to pull his head round so I could see his eyes. I smiled slightly, to show I didn't blame him.

"Edward, if I wasn't changed then I wouldn't be with you now. I wouldn't regret your choice, for anything." I smiled again and he returned it, grasping my hand even harder. " So what dose this mean, me being a vampire? Am I allergic to garlic or I can't go out I the Sun?" I said almost laughing at the idea. Their faces were shocked at the idea of me taking this so well, but to be honest I was surprised as well.

Emmett started to laugh and answered my question first. "All of the legends aren't true, Bells. We aren't allergic to garlic and we sparkle instead of shrivel in the Sun. We are all super strong, fast and beautiful." He carried on, stopping to squeeze Rosalie's ass, causing her to squeal and hit him lightly on the shoulder. " We don't feed on people, instead we feed from animals, but that takes a lot of practice, believe me. We don't need to breath since we are already dead and we cant eat human food. Oh, and our venom's poisonous so if you take a bite of someone accidentally then you might as well just drain 'em."

"Emmett," Esme scolded, a small smile twitching on her lips.

"What I was being serious." He said defending himself. "Anyway, if I've forgotten anything then ill be downstairs, Power Rangers is on now and I can't miss it since it's a new series! Bye!" We all laughed as he exited.

So even though they all looked like angels, and I probably did too come to think of it, they had that deep, dark secret that they would have to keep quiet for all their existences. We were all just cut up angels, sewn together skillfully but missing one think. Life.

* * *

**Yes! A long chapter!!**

**If any of you are fans of The Used and noticed that I have sadly named two of my chappies after their songs but I LOVE THEM!!**

**My holiday was total shit so I might as well have stayed and written for you amazing people!!**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!**

**Holly :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye

Chapter 21: Goodbye

Bella's POV

_Three Years Later_

Charlie's funeral was held at Forks cemetery on Tuesday 7th September. It was raining as was usual in my old home town and the wind was bowing the trees with its intense force. He had died while he was watching a baseball game with Billy and Jacob, a sudden heart attack had struck him and he had to be rushed to the hospital.

He died on the way there.

After I had 'died' Dad had died with me, he had been absolutely distraught. I hadn't stopped mourning for my loss of not being able to see my family at least two years ago, be he had mourned longer. No one had really known what had happened to me but after a year the all assumed that I had really committed suicide.

Renee's heart had also been destroyed, as well as my distant step-father Phil. They came straight to Forks after they heard the news that I had gone missing and then moved in with Charlie, they shared the pain together.

Edward and I stood hand in hand on a small hill overlooking the ceremony, which was surprisingly taking place outside. We were both dressed in the traditional black clothing, me in a simple black dress that came to my knees and a black coat, Edward was dressed in a dress shirt and pants, also wearing a coat.

I wasn't really listening to the words that the pastor was saying, I was too taken with the sight of my father's casket being slowly lowered into the unforgiving ground. A single tear trickled down my snowy white cheek, the last sign of humanity I had left. My power was I could cry, a bit boring don't you think? I did have a good sense of control as well, so I guess that was a bonus.

Renee and Phil were both standing together, closest to the grave, and standing with them was their two year old daughter, Anna Isabella Dwyer, who was just as silent as everyone else.

Suddenly Renee looked up at the hill and saw Edward and I standing silently at the top. I gasped quietly and squeezed Edward's hand tightly, scared that she would think we were still alive and kick up a fuss. All those panicked thoughts were canceled out as Renee just smiled at us, staring in silent wonder as if we were two angels from heaven, coming to oversee this morose occasion. I smiled back and nodded in recognition, beside me Edward also smiled.

Once Charlie's dark wood casket was settled firmly on the ground, Renee and Phil both stepped forward to drop flowers on top. Next Jacob wheeled Billy forward so they could both place flowers on top. At least half of the town's population followed, stepping forward and paying their respects by placing a flower or two on his coffin lid.

"Let's go," Edward's comforting voice brought me back to the present time. I looked up at his heavenly face and smiled sadly, he probably looked as bad as me. I squeezed his hand again and we headed back home, to Chicago.

* * *

**Another late chapter ...**

**Anyway I'm warning you now that this story only has one more chapter and an epilogue, I know I should have said earlier but ...**

**I DON'T CARE!!**

**Red and Review!!**

**Holly :D xx**

**P.S. Do we have any Slipknot fans reading this?? If so and you've got the newest album can you tell me if its any good?? I haven't gotten around to getting it yet so ... yeah**


	22. Chapter 22: Merry Christmas

_Three Months Later_

Chapter 22: Christmas

Bella's POV

"I still don't see why we have to wear these stupid pajamas!" I said, exasperated and annoyed, I once again struck up my annual argument that had, as well as the pajamas, become a Cullen Christmas tradition. "I mean, why start Christmas at seven! What if I want to open presents at midnight or at nine o'clock in the afternoon? Why seven?" I threw my hand up dramatically in the air for effect and looked over at Edward as he lay next to me on our king size bed, that was definitely not used for sleeping.

Edward moved so he could see me properly, propping himself on one elbow and smiling that mesmerizing smile that made me go all mushy and dazed. Edward was as well dressed in a pair of emerald green pajamas and I myself was dressed in a light blue silk tank top and shorts.

"I really don't see why you don't except the fact you're never going to win. Though I know you well enough to know that you will never back down." Edward's smile widened slightly and he leaned forward to kiss the tip of my nose. "Alice being Alice will never be moved and since the rest of the family actually _like_ this tradition." Edward paused and a slightly distant expression crossed his face, the one that showed hen he was listening to someone's thoughts. His inattentive expression cleared and he laughed lightly. "By the way Alice says," he cleared his thought dramatically and carried on, but this time doing a flawless imitation of Alice's voice. "'Suck it up, Isabella, or 'The Grinch' will be your official song.' She's now singing 'I Won't Be Home For Christmas' by Blink- 182." **(A/N: If you listen to the song on you tube then you'll get it. In the author's note I'll put some of the words in it. If you haven't heard it before then you're missing their amazingness!!)** He chuckled once again and smiled at me.

I huffed and looked at the clock on the wall, only a few minutes left.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Alice's voice came from somewhere downstairs, probably the kitchen. She was probably announcing the 'Christmas Clock' and you guessed it, another stupid tradition. Last year it had been Carlisle's watch, and when he had refused to take it off, let's just say Alice had something to say to that. It ended in three weeks of servant duty. "This year the Christmas Clock is going to be ... the kitchen clock!" Alice squealed the last bit and Emmett joined in. "Everybody ready? Okay countdown starts now! Five, four, three, two … ONE!" She screamed and I could hear her and Emmett go crazy. I smiled at Edward and we sprinted down the stairs. Alice and Emmett were both wearing flannel Christmas pajamas, Alice's was pink with snowflakes and Emmett's green with reindeers. Esme and Carlisle were both wearing normal pajamas of block color, just like Jasper. Rosalie, on the other was wearing red silk pajamas like mine, except they were a tiny bit more revealing.

The next seven hours were made of consent squeals of joy. Many presents were exchanged, as well as hugs and plenty of kisses. I had decide to get Edward a vintage Volvo, since he loved them, and he got 

me a beautiful dress, it was low-cut midnight blue and finished around my ankles, as well as a small locket, hung on a thin silver chain.

Emmett insisted that we watched all Christmas episodes of Friends and Scrubs, so by the time Edward and I could be alone it was 7.30. So after Alice told me it was 'Barbie Bella' time I nearly screamed. She quickly told me, after taking one quick look at my horrified face, that this had something to do with another present. Curiosity taking over, I followed Alice to her room and suffered the next hour in silence. I was now wearing my new dress and my hair fell in perfect ringlets around my face, spiraling down my back.

--

Edward was waiting for me downstairs wearing a classic black tux that contrasted against his snowy skin. I inwardly sighed and walked gracefully down the stairs, taking his arm as I reached him. We walked to the basement and I gasped. Half the usually dark and crowded room had been turned into a floral wonderland, roses and freesias floating in glass bowls filled with water, in vases and hanging from the ceiling. The flames of a hundred candles danced and traced shadows on the walls, casting their beautiful light on our faces.

Edward led me to the center of the room and picked up a remote, turning on a stereo at the edge of the room. Debussy started playing and I felt slightly sad though nothing could spoil this perfect moment, he remembered all the times he had come over and it had been playing quietly in the background. Placing his hand around my waist as I hooked my arms around his neck, stretching slightly, he and I started to sway gently. I rested my head on his marble chest and sighed, breathing in his luxurious scent. Right here and right now was where I wanted to stay forever and always. I pulled Edward closer, pressing my face in his white shirt. He didn't return my embrace.

I looked up at him, slightly worried at the reasons for this. His face was distracted, a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the far wall. I unhooked my arms from his neck and placed one hand on his cheek, molding it to the shape of his perfect face.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked tentatively, my quite voice only just catching his attention. He looked down at me and smiled, his eyes melting. I smiled back, happy that nothing was wrong. I began to re-hook my arms around his neck but he stopped me, taking his own hands off of my waist and catching mine just as they were about to join.

Letting go of one of my hands, he held on tight to the other and began to lower himself onto one knee. My mind was reeling, thoughts circleing my brain in never ending madness.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I have known you most of my life, and have loved you for all of it. Will you marry me?"

No deliberating was needed to find my answer. With tears in my eyes I told him my answer...

"Yes."

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Come on people say it with me!! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**I know 7am is a really random time to start christmas but thats the time my brothers rush into my room, wake me up by jumping on my bed and screaming "SANTA'S COME!" in there annoying winey voices, arg!!**

**Anyway here are teh lyrics to 'I Won't Be Home For Christmas' by Blink 182**

--

(Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
fa la la la la, la la la la  
tis the season to be jolly  
fa la la la la, la la la la)

Outside the carolers start to sing  
I can't describe the joy they bring  
cause joy is something they don't bring me

My girlfriend is by my side  
from the roof are hanging sickles of ice  
their whiny voices get irritating  
It's Christmas time again

So I stand with a dead smile on my face  
wondering how much of my time they'll waste  
oh God, I hate these Satan's helpers

And then I guess I must have snapped  
because I grabbed the baseball bat  
and made them all run for shelter

It's Christmas time, again  
It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand, all year  
I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer

You people scare me  
please stay away from my home  
If you don't want to get beat down  
just leave the presents and then leave me alone

Well, I guess it's not cool to freak on Christmas Eve  
cause the cops came and arrested me  
they had an unfair advantage

And even though the jail didn't have a tree  
christmas came a night early  
cause a guy named Bubba unwrapped my package

It's Christmas time, again  
It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand, all year  
I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer

You people scare me  
please stay away from my home  
If you don't want to get beat down  
just leave the presents and then leave me alone

I won't be home, I won't be home for Christmas (x6)

--

**I love them...**

**Anyway read and review otherwise I shall not update!! Next chapters Epilouge (Is that how you spell it?)**

**Holly :D xx**


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Girl in the Wedding Dress

3rd Person

The girl stared at herself I the mirror, her long brown hair was set in perfect curls that twisted to her waist, red tints showing through. She was exceptionally pretty, with lily white skin and a perfect heart shaped face, big amber eyes were her dominant feature. She wasn't wearing much make-up since there was evidently no need for it, but a small amount of blue eye shadow and eyeliner had been delicately applied. She sighed and stood up, being careful not to tear her beautiful white gown** (A/N: Picture of the gown is on my profile!)**. As soon as she stood she started pacing and toying with her fingers. After a few minutes of her nervous pacing, a small pixy like girl danced into the room. She too had pure white skin and amber eyes but her hair was wavy and black. She was wearing a long green v-neck silk dress that had patterns sewn on in beaded intricate patterns. Two blonde's followed after her, one tall and glamorous, wearing a long red dress with a plunging neckline and a slit on the side, showing her long legs. The second blonde was more motherly and she was wearing a simple baby blue dress that fitted her perfectly.

"Bella, you shouldn't be so nervous!" The pixy cried, a huge smile stretching across her face as she looked over at the girl in the wedding dress. Bella smiled shyly and stopped pacing.

"The motherly blonde stepped up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I can't believe your getting married. It was only yesterday you were still my little Bella." The women sighed and pulled away, placing her hand on her cheek and then wiping the tears off her adopted daughter. "It feels like only yesterday Alice was married. I feel like I'm losing you all!" She looked over at the pixy adoringly.

"Esme, look what you've! Bella's started crying and now her make-up might run!" Alice scolded her, reversing the usual roles of mother and daughter. She turned to the other blonde who was leaning on the far wall. "Come here Rose, group hug!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girl in the wedding dress stood behind the doors that led into the room where she would be wed with a bouquet of freesias and red roses clutched in her small deathly pale hands. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calming herself before she ran away. She loved Edward, that was for sure, more the anything I the whole world, and would gladly giving her life to be with him like she had done once but the fact that she would soon be _marrying_ him was amazing. Esme, Alice and Rosalie had all reassured her that this was completely normal. Before she could take another breath, Esme came to stand by her.

"This is it Isabella," The women said, using the bride's full name and linking her arm around Bella's. "Are you ready?" The bride nodded and smiled back her. It made her slightly sad Charlie, her biological father, wasn't there to give her away. Or Carlisle for that matter, but he was performing the ceremony.

She then heard the soft organ playing the wedding march and the doors opened, Alice (the maid of honor) entered first with her husband, Jasper, then Emmett (the best man) went through the doors with his wife Rosalie on his arm. They took their places as the girl in the wedding dress came through the doors, getting her first glimpse of the room. It had been decorated in pure whites and soft blues. Around thirty chairs had been set out, fifteen on each side, and a long white carpet led up to the raised platform, where an arch intertwined with white and blue flowers stood. The vicar stood slightly behind the arch and Edward stood in front with Jasper and Emmett by his side. Rosalie and Alice were on the other side, waiting for Bella to join them.

_Left, stop._

_Right, stop._

_Left, stop. _

_Right, stop._

The repetitive thought kept playing in her mind as she made her way to the alter with Esme just in front, acting as her flower girl. Esme naturally reached the platform before the bride and took her place by her other daughters.

Isabella's eyes fluttered to her groom and she melted. His perfectly messy bronze hair was falling over his eyes slightly and her crooked smile was gracing his face. The temptation of running up to him and crashing her lips to his was overwhelming for a minute before she clamed herself down. They had the whole of their honeymoon for that.

She reached the platform and took Edward's outstretched hand. She smiled radiantly at him before they both stepped under the arch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You may now kiss the bride." Carlisle said shutting the book he held in his hands, before smiling as his adopted son and daughter kissed passionately. They smiled at each other and walked down the long carpet and were pelted by the many covens they had invited. The Vouturi were even there Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting with Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix. The Denali coven were there in the mass, talking excitedly to Alice and so were the coven.

Carlisle felt a strange swelling feeling in his chest and could feel a grin spreading on his face. Everything was so right at this moment it was unreal. Everything that he had been through in the past, all the wars he had fought in and all the happiness he'd seen. It was amazing just seeing this all come together, for Edward and Bella's tragic love story to end with such happiness.

Carlisle strolled down from the platform where he stood and was caught up by the now dispersing crowd.

* * *

**So that my loyal readers is the end of their story. I thought the ending was quite good but if you think diffrently and you can be bothered to tell be then please do! I would like EVERYONE to review with their comments on this last chapter or the whole story. **

**There will unfortunately no sequal unless either I or you people give me an idea. I cannot garentee I will come up with anything because I have another story in mind that may be coming out soon!! WATCH OUT FOR IT!!**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading Freesias and I really hope you liked/hated/loved/disliked this story. Thanks to all my reviewers (faithful or not) and to all of you who added this story to your favorites/alerts and me to your favorites/alerts!!**

**Thanks agian!!**

**Holly xxx **

**:D**


End file.
